The Monsters
by Absent-Minded-Professor07
Summary: What would happen if the Initiative got ahold of something they always wanted, a witch? Will eventually be Willow/ Tara. (Not for Riley/ Buffy fans.) Starts at the end if the ambush scene in 'The Initiative.'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The attack**

**I do not own Buffy!**

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

Monster, Imagine Dragons

**Willows pov:**

"She'll have to be detained." Thats all I heard as smoke filled my lungs. No, no way. I had to live through this. I've been through to much to loose to this. I mumbled under my breath and a small flame appeared in my palm. It wouldn't kill, but it would be enough. I pushed my palm into the nearest mans face. He cried in pain. I pushed him off me and beelined for the door. But more men grabbed at me. I tried to scream, but the smoke was too much. A club connected with my head, and everything went black.

**Buffy's pov:**

I was running up the stairs as fast as I could, taking them to to three at a time. Willow. My only thought was Willow. If Spike went anywhere near her, I was going to kill him. I was going to plunge Mr. Pointy into his heart and give it a nice twist. Or, maybe I'd push his head into a nice cold bathtub of holy water. Yay, that was it.

As I got to my floor, smoke stung my eyes, but I barley felt it. Willow. That was what mattered. My best friend, my shoulder to cry on, my rock. No, I would not let her die.

I through open the door at the top of the stairs, stopping abruptly. I smelt charred skin, and blood. As the smoke cleared, my heart sank. It was empty. A red spot was on the wall. I smelt it. It wasn't vamp blood. No, that had a dry smell to it, more of a dead leaf smell. This, this was salty. Human.

Tears started to poor down my face. It was Willows.

**Willow's Pov:**

My eyes started to flutter open, and I let out a moan. Everything hurt, and my limbs felt like weights. I was in a bright room, sitting on the ground propped against the wall. Everything was white. My hands were behind me, and I began to panic as I realized I was chained to the wall, my feet to the floor.

Now I was fully awake, and panic replaced pain and adrenaline numbness. I thrashes against the chains, doing my best to loosen them.

"Keep calm, Will." I mumbled to myself. Memories of my heroics from the year before came flooding back. This can be my chance. My chance to find out more about these masked men.

I heard the sound of combat boots and heels walking down the hall. A few beeps, a swipe of a card, and the door opened. My heart stopped in my chest.

"Dr. Walsh?"

"Willow." She squatted down to my level and smirked. "So, just tell me how you did it Willow. Then we can let you go." Another sickening smile.

"I have to say never took you for the evil type."

"I'm not evil Willow. But I can get very angry if you don't tell me how you did it."

I can see she was trying very hard to be threatening. "Do what?"

A solider pushed through the group. "My face bitch."

Oh. The soldiers face was a sickening red color, a burns mask pulled over the worst of it. I was at a lose for words. Something tells me that telling them I was a witch was not the best course of action. "Umm, I umm... had a lighter, yeah, a lighter!"

"A lighter?" Dr. Walsh asked, not buying into it.

"Yes, smoker. Very bad habit. I really need to quite." _If there is a God in heaven..._

"Really. When we ran an analysis on you, no signs of smoking were present." Dr. Walsh stood above me now. "Willow. We are going to find out sooner or later. So, I suggest making this easier on yourself. Tell us how you did it."

I stayed silent.

The whole room jumped as the door swung open reveling a young African American man waving an evidence bag in the air, a look of triumph on his face. "Dr. Walsh! She's a witch! The hostile's a witch!" He excitedly showed the Doctor one of my books.

Okay maybe they'll let me go. They'll see I'm human and let me go.

"A witch? Are you sure? You have to be positive."

"Yes, Ma'am. I am." He was beaming from ear to ear.

"A witch." She said slowly, turning towards me, her eyes full of hunger.

**I know this is really short, but its only a set up chapter. The others will get longer, I promise. I hope you liked it R+R. Also, I just wanted to say, of anyone here is a Riley+ Buffy fan, this fic is not for you. - The Professor **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Buffy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Dr. Walsh pov:**

I was having a really good day.

First, I slept in, (until 6:30) then I had a wonderful cup of coffee and some whole grain toast. No one in my class was asking stupid questions. (No questions at all. Actually. ) and now I have a witch in a holding cell, and I was on the phone with the commander seeing how we should proceed.

"You're not messing with me Walsh, you have a witch?"

"Yes sir. A real witch. We can finally enact The Project." The Project of course was my little idea. Adam will give me super soldiers, that girl will give me a super army, with super weapons. And she was going to give it me, no matter what, _method_, I had to use.

I could practically hear the commander smile. "Yes."

"Thank you sir." I was about to hang up.

"And Walsh, don't hold back. Remember, it's not human. No matter what it looks like, it's a freak. A mutation, a monster."

Now it was my turn to smile. "Oh sir, I won't."

Best. Day. Ever.

**Buffy pov:**

"We just need to keep calm. Knowing Willow, she's probably half way out by now with their entire information drive." Giles said, trying to keep his cool, for our sakes.

"We don't know that Giles. We haven't a clue about these commando guys." I swallowed the lump of tears in my throat. I couldn't get the image of Will in some creepy lair, being operated on like some sort of freak science experiment.

"They could be killing her right now and we wouldn't be able to stop them." Xander said, his knuckles white.

"Don't say that. We can work out a trade, like with the mayor." Giles reasoned. He took off his glasses and rubbed them furiously.

"Yeah, Giles with what? You give us back our powerful witch friend and we'll give you a crossbow, two pointy stakes, and a slayer handbook, available wherever books are sold. Great trade." I was aggravated. The image of Willow being, you know that t word, was still haunting me. "No, they're going to pay for this. I'm going to make them bleed."

"Before we do anything rash, we need to find Spike. He's the key to finding Willow." Giles said, rubbing his glasses again.

"Spike hates us, what if he doesn't talk?" Xander asked, fear filled his voice.

"I'll make him." It was as simple as that. I would kill Spike slowly and painfully if thats what it took.

"I'll research more about these commandos, see where they can be hiding. Xander, I'm going to need your help." Giles gestured to his pile of books.

Xander didn't look to happy at the prospect, but compiled. He didn't seem to have the energy to fight.

"I'm going to find Spike and bring him back here, kicking and screaming if thats what it takes." I patted my pocket, just to make sure Mr. Pointy was still there, ready for action.

**Willow's POV:**

The good news is that I'm not chained to a wall anymore. The bad news was that I'm currently in this glass unit surrounded by scientist and military personal watching me like a lab rat. They seemed to be taking notes on everything I did. I was becoming very self conscious.

All heads turned though as Doctor Walsh strutted into the room. She whispered something to a guard, and like that, I was being shoved into a room with a steel table and chairs that were bolted to the ground. I was pushed into a chair, and Dr. Walsh strutted into the room, her head high.

She looked at the armed guards, nodded her head, and they left the room. "So," she turned my way, "How is my team treating you, well?"

My jaw was practically on the table. "Are you fucking kidding me? You treat me like an animal, wont let me call a lawyer, and defy all my basic constitutional rights. So no, your team is not treating me _well_."

Walsh gave a little amused smile. "_Willow, _you see, we don't have to give you those things. You're not a person, you're a thing. Things don't have a constitutional right to anything. You're a danger to the human race. We are doing a society a favor by keeping you here."

I couldn't believe my ears. Was this really happening? If only Oz was here, he would...

_Oz. _That wound was still so fresh. Oz wasn't here. He was somewhere else, probably off with some werewolf, someone better then me.

She continued, "You know, ever since you set foot in my class, I knew you were special. Smarter then the average person, seen more then most grown men, I could feel the undeveloped power," She made a move to touch my cheek, but I swatted her hand away.

The lighthearted, almost childish demeanor that was once there was replaced with something darker, something frightening. She slapped me, hard. I feel back in the chair, already feeling the bruise form on my cheek. She was in my face, "Listen you little freak. You are going to do exactly as we say or I'm going to make your life a living hell. Yours and Buffy's, and that deadbeat boy, and that old man's life hell. You understand? I wonder what they would say if they found out what you are." I knew this trick from my encounter with Faith. She was digging. Get me scared, and maybe I'll talk.

"Buffy and Xander are nothing special. I mean, Buffy isn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, and Xander isn't even shinning. And that old man is a father to me." The half lie rolled off my tongue easily, as if I've been practicing it. I could not let her get to Buffy. She would dissect her or something. And Giles, well, lets just say my own father didn't care enough to help my mom burn me at the stake.

Walsh seemed to buy it well enough, but I'm sure she didn't believe a word. She was too smart for that. "Well, then I expect you'll be cooperative." Her watch beeped. And she stood up. "Well. It was good talking to you." She started walking towards the door.

Since my lie failed, I had to leave an impact somehow. I focused my energy on the water container in the corner. With all my might, I hurled it at her, sending it flying across the room.

She spun around, her eye's narrowed, even though they were filled with anger, they were also full of wonder. It missed her by an inch.

"Just a little taste." I said. If I was going to be doing this captive thing often, then I might as well get good at it. I hope she didn't see how tired the simple spell made me.

"I want her on max, guarded day and night. Code red, hostile," She said to a figure on the other side.

The solider walked in, and forced me out of the chair. I met his eyes, and I was yet again at a loss for words.

He looked at me, his eyes shocked for only a second until they were replaced by the hardness I saw in his superior. "I should've known." He said to me, his voice full of steal.

"Yeah, Riley. I should have known too."

**I'm so sorry this took so long. School has just ended and everything was crazy. I really hope it was worth the wait though. I'm so happy I finally have the chance to take a story like this and run with it. **

**gdavdov: Isn't that funny! I always was a little surprised that no one has done this. Its pretty much a fanfiction plot falling into your lap. I hope its meeting your standards. Also, I do the same thing to help me sleep. **

**Ayesha Altugle: I don't believe there is such a thing as a Riley/Buffy fan, but I'm just making sure. I really don't like him. He was just so dry. A paper bag has more emotion then he did. Its not going to be a bashing fic, (I hate those too.) Riley is not going to be a bad guy per say, just a sponge that soaks up everything that comes out of Walsh's mouth, not questioning the ethics of what they are doing to Willow, (and soon Tara.) and lying to Buffy's face about the whole ordeal. Because Walsh tells him too. So, not really different from the show... **

**The Silent Scream: I'm so glad your enjoying it so far. And, it will bring me joy to bring him down. **

**R+R!**

**The Professor **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Buffy!**

**Willow's pov:**

"So, Riley, when did you turn to the dark side?"

"Thats Agent Finn to you, witch." He growled, grabbing my arm a little tighter.

"Yes Sir, Agent two-face." I countered.

He gave me a little sneer, and pulled me towards a block of solitary cells, small rooms with thick metal doors. He stopped in front of one and unlocked it.

"So, how are you going to explain this to Buffy?" Hit the nail on the head.

He swallowed. "Explain what?"

"That you are holding her best friend captive?" His face was reddening and his tongue was in quite visible knots.

"You'll be quite." He sneered.

"Is this how you're going to do it? Huh, Riley? Treat me like I'm not a human being and maybe you'll be able to live with yourself? To wake up in the morning and face her and lie. You think doing this makes you a man, it doesn't. It makes you a coward. You're a coward Riley Finn. You and every other green teenaged boy here." Wow. That was quite good. Though, I liked my speech to Faith better.

He shoved me into the cell and locked the heavy metal door behind me. The room was small, the only thing in it was a toilet and a bed. There was a glass window on the door, so they can watch me twenty four seven I guess.

I sat down on the bed, and started to think. I'm not powerful enough to blow the door open, and I'm not physically strong enough to get through them. This wasn't town hall. This was a max security government facility. I wasn't locked in a storage closet guarded by a hormonal teenager, I was locked in a cell with a six inch mental door guarded by well,a hormonal teenager.

I moaned in frustration. I was exhausted. Maybe my little scare episode with Walsh wasn't worth it. The cot was inviting, but I didn't dare sleep.

The door opened again, reveling a whole team. "The doctor wants to see you again." One said, his name tag said Gates.

"We just did this like, half an hour ago." I really didn't feel like going through this again.

"She wants to see you now. Either you cooperate or this will be very unpleasant." Gates said again.

My mind started to churn again. There was only three of them. If I could muster enough energy to summon some fire... I shook the though from my mind. Even if I did get through these three, there would be six to take their place. Escaping would be hard with a bullet in my head.

So I stood, I let them cuff my hands behind my back and lead me to the same interrogation room as I was in before. There was several objects on the table. A bowl of water, a rock, an unlit match, and a 50 pound weight.

The soldiers un cuffed me and left the room. Walsh soon followed.

"Willow. I have some activities planned for us, so we can get to know each other a little better." She reached into her bag and pulled out a clipboard and a little black remote like thing. "Lets start out small. Spill the water. You seemed very good at it before."

I walked over to the bowl of water and knocked it over with my hand, letting the water run all over the floor.

Walsh was not amused. "I mean with magic you inbreed," she spat.

"Why would I use magic if I have the physical strength to knock it over with my hand?" I countered.

"Because I told you so. Do you not remember the conversation we had thirty minutes ago?" She grabbed the little remote thing.

"Walsh, shut up. You want magic, I'm giving it to you. Rule number one, don't use magic for something you can do yourself. I refuse to bend the laws of an entire order of people because of your greed and ignorance." I crossed my arms. I was getting really pissed off. How dare she tell me how I should use the craft?

She clicked the remote in my direction. Two little prong things shot out and landed on my back. I felt every muscle in my body cramp, the worst muscle spasm of my life. A taser.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was over. I pulled myself to my feet, every muscle in my body protesting.

Walsh slammed the rock in front of me. "Change it."

"No."

"What against your _people's _laws?"

"I don't have the strength. And something that big requires a spell, which I don't have." It was true. I was exhausted. Moving the water container was so draining. Being teased like a criminal wasn't helping either.

"What do you mean, you're tired?"

This was getting aggravating. Doesn't she know basic chemistry? "Law of conservation of energy. In a chemical reaction, energy cannot be created or destroyed. I used my own energy to make the water container move. Thats all magic is, energy. Its whether you are born with the ability to harvest it that makes you different."

She grabbed my shirt collar. "Listen you little bitch, if I have to capture a hundred of your kind to get the cooperation I need, I will. You think this is bad, wait until you see what I have in store for you later. Excuse me, I'm late for class."

**Tara's pov:**

"Ex... excuse me-e Dr. Walssh, Buut wh- where was Williow to-today?" I mentally cursed my self for my stutter. She was just so scary. She reminded me of my father's sister, who in ways was worse then he was. I ducked me head before she could answer, letting my hair fall in my face.

But I had to know. I first caught sight of her in Wicca group. She was different from the others. She wasn't fake. I felt the power radiate off her. And she was drop dead gorgeous. Definitely a factor in my little (big) crush. But I'm sure she didn't feel the same way. She wasn't gay, and if she was, why would she like me?

Walsh gave me a sympathetic look. "I don't know dear, why did you have plans?"

I really didn't want to answer so i just shook my head. "Th- th- thank yyyou." I turned around and walked away, I was going to be late for Wicca group. I left the room, but not before I caught Dr. Walsh speaking excitedly into a phone.

**BuffyTheVampireSlayer**

Wicca group was nothing special. Bake sale this, bake sale that. Gia whatever. It was really starting to get annoying. But I kept going, because she kept going. But she wasn't there today.

One person that was there was Riley Finn. He kind of snuck glances at us the entire time. Pervert.

After we were done, he came over to me. "Hey Tara."

_Really? _Out of all the girls in that group that would gladly climb into bed with him, he goes after the lesbian? I gave him a little wave.

"So Wicca group. Cool."

"Ye-yeah." This was not the way back to my dorm. We were in an empty hallway, I was in a corner and he was standing in front of me. I was not liking the way he was looking at me.

I dashed for the door, but he grabbed me. A scream hadn't even got out of my mouth before a rag was forced over my face. Within seconds, everything was black.

**Poor Tara! At least she'll have Willow. So, read and review!**

**The Silent Scream- Don't worry, all the Scoobies will have a shot to kick her ass and them some. I am actually having a lot of fun writing Riley because everyone hates him so much. I don't feel anything he does is out of character at all is awesome. Captain Cardboard, like Walsh, will receive his fill. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**

**Buffy's pov:**

I have been looking for Spike for three day's now. I haven't slept, I haven't ate, I've barley gone to the bathroom, the only time I've stopped was to check in with Giles and he makes me drink something.

The good thing is that demonic forces are on the low, they know the Slayer is pissed.

The funny thing was, I wasn't sleepy. Or hungry, or anything. All that was replaced by rage. Pure, undiluted, rage. I haven't felt anything like it before. It kept me going. It replaced all other needs. Hate, I guess hate was in there too.

I've seen pictures of the first slayer. (Artistic interpretations.) I've read about her, (well, listened to what Giles told me about her.) and I feel like her. I was on the never ending hunt. I knew my target and I wasn't going to stop until my stake was in his heart and his information in my head.

I just wish I didn't ware pumps, they were starting to hurt my calfs.

"Buffy, what are you doing here?"

I spun around, ready for the kill. "Riley?"

"Um, yeah. Whats with the stake?" He gestured to Mr. Pointy timidly.

"Its uh, I'm building a fence. A very small fence. For midgets." Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, please help me.

"In the woods?"

"Where else do the midgets live?"

"Right..." Riley awkwardly looked at his toes, God, he was so sexy when he was embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just out for a walk. Haven't seen you in class recently. Where have you been?"

"Oh, Willow is really sick. I mean, vomit, puss, fever, shivers, exploding diarrhea, the works. Its disgusting really. Our dorm, buried in a sea of vomit. I've just been watching her, helping her get better. Being a good friend." I must sound like an idiot.

"Well, um, I'm just going to let you get back to building that midget fence. Tell Willow to feel better."

"I will."

"Oh, Buffy, Do you want to get some coffee later? Get to know each other a little better?" He gave me one of those cute smiles of his. Where's that rage going?

"Sure." What, no. No you can't. Willow being dissected by commando freaks. Think rage, think hate, don't think sexy Riley thoughts.

"See you at seven?" His eyes were so hopeful.

"Actually, I just remembered, I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe another time. I'll let you know. I have a thing tonight, and Willow, exploding diarrhea." Riley was nice, Willow has saved me from unspeakable death.

He seemed a little hurt. "Okay. Well, I'll see you around Buffy."

"Bye Riley." I wish I could date him, a nice, normal boy. No strings attached.

**Willow's pov:**

It's been three days, (from what I could guess) since my interaction with Walsh, or any human being for that matter. The only thing I've been given to eat was some watery soupish thing, bread, and water.

But it was the lack of human interaction that was starting to make me go crazy. When you put someone with an above average IQ in a room with nothing to do for three days, sanity starts to be lost.

The only thing keeping me from going totally ballistic was the knowledge that I wasn't alone. Someone was next to me. I have never seen her, but I can feel her. She was scared, really scared.

I want to go to her, take her into my arms and comfort her, but I can't. I'm stuck in this stupid cell. I don't even know if she knows I'm here.

This was so frustrating. I punched the metal door out of hatred for my captures, hating that they weren't just keeping me here, but someone else as well.

Crack. Thats the sound my hand made when it connected with the door.

_Holy shit, I just broke my hand. _Great, fucking great. It really hurt. Tears started to well in my eyes. The door opened to revel Riley Finn and his cronies.

"What they hell did you do Rosenberg?" He growled.

"I broke my hand." I held it up. It was all black and blue, and bones were not looking normal.

"What did you do that for?" Riley demanded, reaching behind his back for a walkie talkie.

"Well, Captain Cardboard, I'm kind of going crazy. You lock me in here with nothing to do! I'm going nuts!"

"Take her to Walsh, bandage that up." Goon 1 and goon 2 grabbed me and pulled me down to a scary looking hospital like room. They pushed me into a chair.

Walsh's high heals clicked as she walked into the room. "I didn't ask to see her, whats wrong with her hand?"

"She punched the cell door, its broken." Riley said.

"X-Ray it, bandage it, I want to speak to her after." Walsh said, as if I wasn't here.

**BuffyTheVampireSlayer**

The cast was white. No signatures, no nothing. Just white. It was my left hand, and the break wasn't that bad. It would take four weeks to heal. If I was still alive, that is. The cast was only up to my elbow, so I could still bend it.

"So, lets talk." Walsh put a file down on the table and sat across from me.

"Who do you have next to me? Who else did you kidnap?" I was going to be asking the questions now.

"Did I say you can ask questions?" Walsh seemed amazed at the notion that I had that ability.

"No, but I am. Who's next to me?" I stared her down, letting my eyes bore into her head.

"Girl by the name of Tara. Useless if you ask me. Too nervous to do anything. We'll break her soon though. She's one of those easily breakable ones." Walsh gave me one of those sick smiles.

_Maclay? _Tara seemed nice enough. I saw her at Wicca group and in class, saw being the main word. She never spoke. Never.

"I wan't to see her." I had no idea about Tara's abilities. I though she was just like the other girls.

"Why should we let you?"

"I'll spill the bowl of water for you, with magic."

Walsh's eyes lit up with this crazy kind of excitement. Her face was molded into that of a little boy's on Christmas.

"I want to be able to talk to her, and not have you or your bottom feeders breathing down are necks. Put us in the same cell and I'll do whatever you ask. No killing, though. Other then that, I'll be your little lab rat." I didn't want to do it. But I couldn't leave her alone anymore. We were stuck here, but we didn't have to be stuck alone.

Walsh picked up her walkie talkie, "Finn, get Tara Maclay and bring her here, now."

**Yay, next chapter they are finally going to meet. The comments left for me for chapter 3 are really fantastic. Thank you so much. I hope this chapter has a similar effect. I need a suggestion, I don't know if I want to get them romantically involved while captured or after they escape. Vote in the comments. Also, I know Willow was not the first to call him Captain Cardboard, but I just had to stick it in there. **

**The Silent Scream- Thank you again for another lovely review. Your support means so much to me. Willow and Tara are going to start kicking butt.**

**Ltlconf- It always seemed weird to me too. I know Riley was in his twenties, he was an assistant teacher after all. However, I needed some sort of comic relief, the chapter was so depressing to write. And he has the emotional maturity of a teenager. Also, with the agent, I'm just calling him what they called him in the show. Staying true to the Buffyverse. I'm glad you approve of my Riley writing. :)**

**FifthHallow- I'm glad you like the story. I will update as much as I can. **

**TARAMACLAYFAN- Thank you for such a great comment! I have never received such a nice one. Its the reason this chapter is going up today. Not next week. **

**Guest- Unfortunately, Willow and Tara do not meet until the next chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

**Tara's pov:**

I hate small spaces. I hate being in them for long amounts of time especially. I felt like I was being buried alive. I felt like I was six years old and my dad was locking me in a closet...

I want my mommy.

After Riley drugged me, I woke up in here. A few doctors saw me, Walsh made a cameo appearance, all asking me to do the same thing, magic.

The door slid across the ground to revel three soldiers. And like that I was six again, and my dad was opening the door, and the closet just seemed so much safer.

But rule number one in the Maclay household was to not show weakness. Weakness would make it worse. Submissiveness was one thing, weakness another entirely.

So I let them grab me and lead me down the hall. We stopped in front of a door. One solider knocked, which was met by an overly cheerful, 'Come in.'

I was shoved inside. My eye's, which were facing the floor, caught sight of a puddle of water and pieces of a shattered bowl.

"Tara." Walsh said, pulling me away from the soldiers. "I have someone I want you to meet."

I let my eyes travel upward. First I saw the beat up black converse, which already made my breath hitch in my throat. My eye's followed her curves, her delicate hands, (One of which was in a cast.) her chest, and finally her face. The bruise on her cheek didn't take away from her beauty, just added to it.

"You promised me Walsh." I was taken aback by Willows tone of voice, which was hard and uncompromising.

"Of course. You two have fun." Walsh and her team left the room, letting the door lock behind them.

And like that we were alone.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked, taking my hands in hers. I felt the joint energy running through us. And by the look on her face, Willow did too.

"Yeah. What happened to your face?" No stutter. Oh my Goddess, I didn't stutter.

"Nothing important." She gave me a sad smile.

"Hand?"

"Punched the cell door." She gave me a lopsided grin, as if it was nothing.

"Wh- why?"

"Don't know, don't care. It lead me to you didn't it?"

My heart was doing summersaults in my chest. I was at a loss for words. "Um, uh, you..you're a, a, a wit-itch?" Damn it. It was those eyes, those green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm learned, you?"

"Na- natural." Her eye's lit up with wonder.

"Wow, I wish I had that talent." She gave my hand a little squeeze.

More energy flowed between us, it was like a tidal wave enveloping us both in an ocean water. "D-do you kn-know what they want ww-ith us?" I chocked out.

"Magic, that much is clear. I just can't think of what for." Willow looked nervous.

"Th- they're mi- military, doo you think it's fo-for a weapon?"

"God, I hope not. Personally, I think its for Walsh's sick enjoyment." She said.

"Thats enough talking." The door opened to let Walsh in.

"That was barley ten minutes!" Willow protested.

It amazed me really, that Willow could talk back to her like that. It made me feel highly inadequate. She was so strong, like an amazon. It sparked something in me too, something I forgot was there when my Mom died.

"We're putting you in a cell together, don't worry. Those were your terms, right Rosenberg? I'm an honest woman, I stick by my deals. But first, I believe you promised total cooperation." Walsh gripped Willows good arm, squeezing it so it would leave bruises.

Willow winced, but said nothing.

"I'm just suggestion you closely monitor your conversation. Thats all." Walsh squeezed harder.

I couldn't believe that Willow, who I never spoke to, would do that for me. Would freely become Walsh's slave so we could stay together. "Stop!" That came from me. Oh, wow. That came from me.

Walsh looked to me for the first time.

"You're hurting her." I couldn't believe I was still talking, this confidently too.

Walsh let go of Willow. I could already see the familiar black and blue marks starting to appear. It made me angry. I left 'home' to escape all this shit, not to be thrown back into it. "Really, you feel protective of her?"

"Wh- what's it too yo-you?" I crossed my arms, trying to look as intimidating as I could.

"You need to watch your mouth. I'm sure Willow can tell you what happens when you talk back." Walsh sneered. I looked at the bruise on Willow's face. Thats what happens when you talk back. I stayed quite.

Walsh turned back to Willow, "Willow, come with me please. I have some things I want to run over. I believe we have some more catching up to do."

Willow started to walk towards the door, but before she could leave I grabbed her bandaged arm. Both woman stopped and I grabbed the sharpie marker off of Walsh's clipboard. I signed my name.

"Why did you sign my cast?" Willow said, looking quite pleased.

"You didn't have any signatures yet."

"Thats very cute, come on Willow, You have a deal to uphold." Walsh grabbed Willow's shirt and pulled her from the room.

I wasn't alone anymore.

**Willow's pov: **

"So, what do you need a spell for, and what can you use your mind for?" Walsh grilled.

"I can levitate things with my mind, move things. Buts thats pretty much it. I'm new to the craft. Only been practicing for about a year and a half." I answered. We haven't done any actual magic this session. Walsh was just going to be annoying for as long as humanly possible. My mind kept drifing back to Tara. She was so nice. And those eyes, and those lips...

What? No. No way. Oz, you love Oz.

"What about the other one, what can she do?" Walsh asked, passing the room again. I don't think we were living up to her expectations. It looks like she thought real witches would be able to do more.

"No clue. Why don't you ask her?" That earned me a slap on the back of the head.

"Speak to me with respect. Now, what about healing?" Walsh growled.

"Thats advanced stuff. Really advanced. It's possible with the right amounts of time and supplies, but its difficult." I answered. I bet Tara could do it.

"So, if one of my soldiers fell on the battlefield, you can heal them and they can be ready for battle again?" It was all clicking.

"No, you literally need to recover from healing. You're no longer in life threatening danger but you can't just get back into things. It takes a lot of both the healer and the healie. Even the most advanced healers take a few hours to recharge."

Walsh nodded. "Resurrection?"

The word hung heavy in the air. The silence was deafening, neither one of us wanting to make the first attempt to break it.

"I'm not going to answer that." I said simply. The line was crossed. (Granted, it was crossed when she kidnapped me, but she just crossed from crazy to absolutely psychotic.)

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"How much do you want Tara with you?" She has me.

I took a deep breath, "No." The lie flowed easily.

"Don't lie to me." Walsh sat in the chair next to me.

"I'm not. It's not possible. You can't bring back something thats gone." My heart was beating faster in my chest, almost as if it was trying to break free.

Walsh grabbed my throat and started to squeeze. "Tell me."

I shook my head no again, gasping for air. I made a grab for her hands, but she swatted them away as if it was nothing.

I levitated the clipboard on the table, and directed it at her head. It hit her and Walsh was disoriented enough for me to remove her hands from my throat.

Colors flashed in my vision as I tried to stand and I barley got off the ground before I collapsed.

"That was very stupid. Remarkable, but stupid." Walsh got out, rubbing her head. With one hand she pulled me up, making me face her. "Is it possible?"

"Its been done. But Walsh, I warn you, the people that have come back, they're monsters. Cannibals, mass murders, some are just empty shells of a human being. They either off themselves or someone offs them. Leave the dead alone Walsh. Wiccan's made a vow thousands of years ago. We promised to respect the natural order of things. It its meant to rain, it shall rain. If someone is meant to die, then they will die. And they will stay that way. If you want a resurrection, you've come to the wrong witch. I would rather die then breath the life back into a corpse."

"But it's possible? Resurrection is possible?" Walsh seemed hopeful.

"If you're trying to eradicate death, no. Death is always Walsh. Its our reward, whats waiting for us at the end of our lives. And Death doesn't like to be cheated. If you take one from Him, He'll take one from you. Eye for an eye. And He'll strike right here, at the core." I touched her heart, letting my good hand rest on her chest.

She looked at my hand, but made no move to remove it.

"Do you have children?" I needed to scare her, to get her off the topic.

"A son. Adam." I was surprised she answered me. Poor kid though, if she's in charge of his well being.

"He'll be the first He takes then. Remember that." Now it was my words turn to hang in the air.

"Guards," She shouted. Riley and too others manifested at the door. They took me to a new cell block, with larger rooms. The doors were still metal, and the window was still there.

Riley unlocked the first one and shoved me inside. The door slammed behind me.

But, I was glad to be here, because Tara was fiddling with her thin army issued blanket. She looked up, a little smile appearing on her face.

But a smile was not the only thing there, a bruise, larger then mine was also making an appearance. It was a sickly yellow color.

"What happened," I gasped.

"Ril- Riley hit me." I sat next to her, shocked. I was going to kill him.

"What happened, what did you do?"

A lopsided grin appeared on her face, "I talked back."

**Finally, after five chapters, a sweet Tara/ Willow ending. I hope everyone liked it. R+R! Also, after the one vote I received, I am going with Tara and Willow becoming romantically involved after freedom. Thank you The Silent Scream, here's a cookie. (::)**

**Firewolfe: I wasn't actually going to put Oz in the story, but I think thats a really good idea. It would add a whole new layer of tension. Thank you so much!**

**Ltlconf: The fact that all the characters have flaws is what drew me to the show in the first place. It makes them so much more believable and relatable. I think its the sign of good writing.**

** With how sheltered Riley is, I feel as if he was raised in a box. **

** Also, thank you for your service. What branch were you, if you don't mind me asking? I do not believe you are an ignorant redneck, you write very intelligent and well though out comments and I enjoy reading and responding to them. I feel as if Riley took an oath to defend Walsh and all her nut jobs. Its going to get really bloody, Faith is going to have a nice time. **

**The Silent Scream: Thank you for the one and only vote. Riley is not the brightest bulb in the bunch, thats for sure. **

**Thanks!**

**-The Professor. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Buffy's pov:**

"You need to take a break." Giles said, as he paced the room.

"I am taking a break. I'm sitting aren't I?" Willow has been missing for five days now.

"Buffy, you are killing yourself. You're dehydrated, your exhausted, you've dropped ten pounds for God's sake." Giles scolded. "And you smell."

I sniffed my shirt and was thoroughly repulsed by the oder.

"You need to stop," he pressed.

"I'll stop when Willow is back with us, safe."

"Buffy," He knelt down to my level and took my hands in his. "What use would Willow have with a dead Slayer? Is Faith going to come to her rescue? Xander and I will hunt tonight. Go home, shower, sleep." He was doing that father thing again.

And he was right. I was killing myself.

I nodded and stood up, preparing to go back to the dorm. Xander walked over to me and enveloped me in a hug. "We'll find her. We have to."

I answered with silence.

**BuffyTheVampireSlayer**

"So, where did you grow up?" I asked Riley.

"Huxley, Iowa." I couldn't sleep. Even with being a zombie, every time I closed my eyes Willow's dead body flashed before my eyes. So, I decided to get coffee with Riley.

"Wow, a long way from home." I've barley left this little stretch in four years.

"So, how did you meet Willow, and whats the guys name?"

"Xander. We meet when I moved here. We haven't left each others sides." Unless one of us is being kidnapped, or tortured, or both. But I left that part out.

"You're lucky to have friends like that." He smiled. God, that smile was wonderful. It made butterflies flap around in my stomach.

"Yeah. I guess I am. So, what do you want to do after college?" I was desperate to change the subject.

"I don't know really. Settle down, find a nice girl." He blushed as he said the last part. "How about you?"

Not die. "Umm, I'm not sure. I want to live a normal life, I guess. I want a husband, a dog, 2.5 kids, a good, secure, job." But that was impossible.

"You don't have a normal life now?"

"Um, well, its a complicated one. My parents divorced when I was younger and things just haven't been the same." Nice watering down Buffy.

"I'm sorry. I imagine thats very hard." His eyes softened and I just melted into them.

"It is." And like that, his lips were on mine, and I couldn't have been happier.

**Tara's pov:**

The last two days haven't been bad. Not bad at all. Sure, we were locked in a metal room being held captive by crazy people, but, for me personally, I was locked in a room with a beautiful girl. And as an added bonus, it gets really cold in here at night. The blankets aren't really good protection so body heat is the only other option.

I learned that her two best friends are Buffy and this guy named Xander. She has lived in Sunnydale her entire life, her favorite book is the Grapes of Wrath and her favorite play is The Crucible. (Mine too!) She says in her freshmen year of high school people kept asking her if she was related to the Rosenberg's who sold American secrets to the Russians, (the answer is no.) Once, while doing a spell, she blew out the power on her entire block for two days. Her first spell was resouling a vampire, (Wow.) Her parents have no idea of her magical abilities and probably wouldn't care if they found out. She only sees them when absolutely necessary. (Hanukkah and other Jewish holidays I can't pronounce.)

"So, tell me about your family." Willow said, scooting closer to me on the floor.

My heart leaped into my mouth. That was a topic I wanted to stay away from. What if she didn't like me anymore? "My mom, she was amazing. She was the one that taught me magic, she was there for everything. First kiss, first spell, puberty." I gave a little laugh as I brushed the tears away from my eyes.

Willow gripped my hand, "what happened to her?"

"She died. Lukiema. It was so fast. One day she was healthy, and the next she had a month to live." I pulled myself together. Crying wouldn't make it better, I learnt that lessen a long time again.

"But you had your dad, right?"

"Lets just say he was like Walsh on a bad day." She pulled me closer, if that was even possible.

"Thats cute girls."

I jerked upright to come face to face with Walsh, who was laughing to herself.

"So, Tara. Do you really think I'm that bad? I mean, I always new your home life was _tragic. _I am a psych teacher you know. But come on." Walsh was getting a kick out of this, and it made my stomach sick.

"You're sick, you know that right?" Willow demanded. She was standing up, but still holding my hand.

Walsh cupped her chin, as if studying Willow. "Absent parents, didn't give you the time of day, did they? Probably an accident. Condom just didn't work. And of course, they let you know that. You hid behind books and computers for years because they were the only things you could get answers from. Where babies come from, why the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. That sort of thing. You spent your entire life crying out to them. You seem like the type that ran away. Maybe more then once. But they didn't even notice did they? Magic was just another one of your cries of rebellion. But yet, they still didn't answer. Did they Willow?"

"Go to hell you bitch." Willow growled.

"But, tell me. Did you run away as a kid? I just have to know. Curiosity kills the cat."

Willow spat in Walsh's face. The spittle ran down her nose, like a river. Walsh delicately brushed it away.

"Well, I guess I hit quite the nerve. Come Willow, we have some test to run." Willow was dragged out of the room and the door locked behind them.

I was alone, with just some damn painful memories to keep me company.

We have to get out of here.

**Willow's pov:**

I was screaming. Screaming like I've never have before. This 'test' has been going on for an hour now. (According to the clock on the wall.)

The hot iron was applied to my flesh again, and was held there for God knows how long.

I faintly herd the sound of glass breaking in background. But I was in to much pain to be sure.

"Remarkable!" Walsh cheered. "Gates, Finn, do you know what this means?"

"No ma'am" Riley remarked.

"It means, she doesn't have it completely under control yet. We just need to be persuasive..."

A foot made contact with my gut. A high healed foot.

"And we have total access. We can control them."

The iron was pressed to my bare stomach, and I didn't even have the strength to scream.

We have to get out of here, I thought. Just before everything went black.

You are sleeping off your demons when I come home.

Spittle bubbling on your lips, fine white foam.

I am young and I am good.

It's a hot southern California day.

If I wake you up, there will be hell to pay.

And alone in my room,

I am the last of a lost civilization,

And I vanish into the dark,

And rise above my station.

Rise above my station.

But I do wake you up, and when I do,

You blaze down the hall and you scream.

I'm in my room with the headphones on,

Deep in the dream chamber.

And then I'm awake and I'm guarding my face,

Hoping you don't break my stereo,

Because it's the one thing that I couldn't live without.

And so I think about that,

And then I sort of black out.

Held under these smothering waves,

By your strong and thick-veined hand,

But one of these days,

I'm gonna wriggle up on dry land

\- The Mountain Goats, Hast thou Considered the Tetrapod

Wow. That was really depressing. Like, I am officially emotionally drained. Has anyone ever noticed that in every Whedon show all the parents are shitty? They are either cruel, (The Maclays. Wesley's from Angel, the Shepard's from Firefly) Inadequate, (The Harris's, the Chase's) Or oblivious. (The Rosenberg's, or the Summers for two seasons.) And if they are any good, (Tara's mom, the Burkles from Angel.) They either die or move across the country. Oh well, I guess they make interesting stories.

So Read and review. Sorry this one took so long to get up.

Guest- You are awesome.

TARAMACLAYFAN- I am really happy you like this story so much. It makes me feel very accomplished. I will try and update more.

The Silent Scream- They will find out soon enough, once they make the big escape. And I promise to build up the Willow/ Tara tension.

KathyMata- I'm glad you like it. :)

PS: I put the song at the end because it matched the end better. Also, it is what I was listening to when I wrote it.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

**Walsh's pov:**

I looked at the unconscious girl on the floor. God, that was going to be a bitch to clean up. The body is the easy part, but the blood just stains everything. Not to mention the vomit.

I gave my handy work a closer look. Her arm was broken, but that was her own doing. The bruised rib, that was mine. Her head was bleeding and she was covered in burn marks and welts.

The next question that came to mind was what should I do with her? Should I put her in the hospital wing let her become their problem? Or maybe I should throw her back in the cell, see how the other would react.

"Permission to speak ma'am." Finn asked timidly.

"Permission granted."

"Why do we always you know... experiment... on this one? What about the other? Ma'am."

Because I have an ax to grind with this one. But I kept that to myself. "We're going to get through to the other one differently." I needed healers and I know exactly how we are going to see if we have one. "Bring her back to her cell."

"Looking like that ma'am." Gates gestured to the witch.

"Exactly like that."

The two boys didn't hesitate as they dragged Willow back. I followed, wanting to see how this was going to play out. Once we were at the cell, the boys unlocked it and threw Willow in.

Tara looked up at me in fear, rushing to Willows side. "Ho.. Ho... Why... You.." But she was visibly chocking on her words. Chocking on words and tears.

I left we with a smirk and walked down to 314. I carefully locked the door behind me and looked lovingly on my creation.

"It wont be long now, my boy. We only need a few more parts, then you'll be ready.

**Buffy's pov:**

I was back on the hunt.

My night with Riley was great but Willow was still missing. I felt guilty taking the time off, even though I promised I would see him again tomorrow. I just couldn't stop thinking about those lips.

Spike was no where to be seen. I was starting to give up hope of finding him, thinking that he skipped town. which would be typical of him. Coward.

I checked all the usual haunts. Cemeteries, woods, abandoned buildings. But he was nowhere.

Exhaustion was starting to catch up with me. I turned towards town. I needed a coffee.

I took a short cut behind the butchers shop, I needed caffeine pronto, Even if that meant going through a creepy ally to get it.

"Blood, I need blood."

My ears perked up as I heard the familiar english accent. My heart started to race. I slowed and pressed my body against the wall.

"Listen bud, if you don't leave in five seconds I'm calling the cops."

_What? _Why was Spike begging the butcher for blood? Why was the butcher still breathing, not a corpse. I took my chances and crept up behind them. "I'm sorry sir. Its my cousin and he is very sick. I will take him home now, so sorry for the trouble." I gave the butcher one of my award winning smiles.

Spikes eye's widened. He was a mess. Thin, bags under his eyes. Probably looked a lot like me.

"Why you bitch."Spike took off running, but in his state I did a brisk walk and was able to grab him.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Giles's number.

"Buffy?"

"Giles, I'm behind the butcher shop, you wont believe who I found."

**Riley's pov:**

"What did you think of that witch bro? God, don't you love the screamers?" Forrest asked.

"I don't know man, they look so human." The fact really bugged me. But I knew they weren't. They were freaks. Humanoids with unnatural abilities that threaten the safety and order of our society. They must be eliminated.

"Man, you're just worried. She was your new girls friend wasn't she?" Forrest pressed as he grabbed a pre made salad.

"Yeah. But something's off."

"What man?" We sat down at a secluded table.

"When I first ran into Buffy, in the woods, she said Willow was sick, not missing. You think the concerned friend would be doing everything in her power to get her back right? Telling everyone, giving out flyers. Not lying." It was really bugging me.

Forrest knitted his eyebrows together. "You think she knows? You know, about all _that _stuff. About us? You think she might be..."

"No." I stopped him right there. "I think she knows about Willow's powers. Thats why."

Forrest gave me a strange look. "Whatever you say man."

We stayed silent the rest of the meal, me barley touching my food. Something was off, and I was going to figure out what.

**Willow's pov:**

I was in so much pain. I've never felt like this before, not even when I was in a coma. At least in the coma you're all numb.

But in all this darkness I kept thinking about hands. Hands holding me and loving me. Running over my body like satin.

These hands weren't rough guitar- playing hands. They were delicate hands.

And then I though of lips. Not Oz's but someone else's. Smooth lips just like her hands.

I forced my black eyes open and looked at those beautiful lips and those beautiful hands. I saw them press a cold rag to my head, as they cleaned blood from my face. I watched those lips stumble over an incantation.

And all the pieces were coming together. Why I was so desperate for the love of Oz and Xander. I was just lying to myself, telling myself I wasn't. But I am. And I was done lying.

So in that blurry haze of pain and self realization. I pressed those lovely lips to mine, and for the first time in my life, it felt right. Not forced, not a desperate attempt at telling myself otherwise. Not a cover up for the shame and guilt of it. With those lips on mine, I resized that there was nothing to be ashamed about. That this was me, and I was okay with that.

And when those beautiful lips kissed back all the pain went away.

_Can't even shout _

_Can't even cry_

_The gentlemen are coming by _

_Looking in windows,_

_knocking on doors..._

_They need to take seven and they might take yours..._

_Can't call to mom _

_Can't say a word_

_You're going to die screaming_

_But you won't be heard_

**So, we all know whats coming next chapter. Hush. It is in my top Five. Hands down one of my top five favorite episodes. My top five, I can't really put them in order. So here they are, (in no particular order of course.)**

**The Body, Hush, Restless, Lovers Walk, Conversations With Dead People. **

**I know, Once More With Feeling isn't on there, don't murder me. Its in the top ten. **

**Leave your favorites in the comments. Or PM me, if you have a lot to say. PM and I will give you reasons why they are my favorites. **

**Also, I know I said Willow and Tara would become romantically involved after freedom, but I kind of pulled a George RR Martin and wrote myself into a corner that I desperately needed to get out of. **

**Guest- I assume your the awesome guest? And next chapter, you are in for a treat my friend. **

**The Silent Scream- Next chapter, I'm telling you. Get the champagne ready. Also, I know you voted but I was just feeling so claustrophobic in the corner. **

**\- The Professor (My Time Lord name.) **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

**Buffy's pov:**

I woke up the next morning, the first time since Willow was kidnaped, fully rested. Giles came to pick up Spike, and we were going to interrogate him today.

My night was perfect, only one strange dream. There was this singing girl and a box. But I was so used to them by now, I brushed it off as nothing.

I rolled over onto my side and my good mood was instantly deflated at the sight of Willow's empty bed. I slipped out from under the cover and stood in front of it, running my hand over the quilt, picking up the bear she held so dear.

I took a shower and brushed my teeth in the hall bath, picking out a sweater and jeans. After becoming fully dressed I pulled out my black duffle bag. I put in my stakes and some holy water. I grabbed my box of matches and my cross. I picked up Willow's bear and placed it on top. She might need something to hold onto.

Leaving the room, the hall was eerily quite. Almost as if the entire town lost their voices.

The main room was full of people, but no one was making a sound. I walked over to a guy I recognized from my American literature class, Levi. "Whats going on?" But nothing came out.

He gave me a sympathetic look and pointed to himself, shaking his head. He took out a notebook and wrote, Do you know whats happening?

I shrugged, starting to grow discouraged. How on Earth was I going to interrogate Spike now?

I waved by to Levi and sprinted as fast as I could out of the dorm. People were on the streets, desperate. A guy was selling whiteboards. I bough one and continued my sprint to Giles's apartment.

I threw open the door. Xander was sitting on the coach, his head in his hands. Giles was pacing, embracing me as I walked in.

Spike was tied to a chair, I shot him a few daggers and sat down next to Xander.

Xander took my board and wrote, WILLOW WOULD KNOW WHAT TO DO.

I nodded in silent agreement.

**Tara's pov:**

I worked on Willow the entire night. Put water on her burn marks and used some spells I knew to fix broken bones.

My mind kept wandering back to the kiss. It was utter bliss, nothing like I've ever experienced before. But doubt crowed my mind. Was it just delirium? Maybe it was just the pain she was in and she wasn't thinking straight.

I stayed up all night with her, after the kiss she passed out again and was in and out of consciousness the entire night, mumbling incoherently. Someone threw in some clothes, a thin green shirt and pants made of the same material. A prison uniform. I hated it put her in it but it was the only clothes she had. Those bastards ripped Willows off her before they beat her half to death.

I feared for myself. What if they were going to do the same thing to me? How was I going to help her then?

Willows big eyes fluttered open and she gave me a weak smile. I pushed a strained of blood caked hair out of her eyes. She tried to say something but the action visibly pained her.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. Willow started to panic. She pointed to her ears.

I shook my head vigorously. I stuck my finger to my throat.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a furious looking Walsh stormed in. I squatted and placed my body protectively over Willows.

Walsh was pointing and shaking her finger at us. Her face was beat red. A solider presented us with a whiteboard. WHAT DID YOU DO?

I grabbed the board and wrote, NOTHING. WE DIDN'T DO THIS.

Walsh slapped me and yanked me up. Willow tried to stand up but gasped in pain. Suddenly, my hands were cuffed behind my back and I was pushed out the door, Willow being dragged behind me.

We were brought into a room full of what looked like high- ranking officials. I was forced to my knees and Willow was dropped besides me.

An officer with lots of medals came over to me, kneeling to my level. TELL US HOW TO UNDO IT.

I shook my head vigorously. I had no idea what happened to our voices.

He punched me in the face and I felt blood in my mouth. And like that he was beating me, I couldn't even protect my face. He kicked my stomach and hit my face. His face was that of bull just having seen red. It was full of hate, but behind that hate I saw fear. Pure, undiluted fear.

They were afraid of us. They treated us as inferior because they were afraid of us. Afraid of our talents, of the gift that we were born with.

And suddenly he stopped. I was at the point of passing out, but he forced me to sit up. Willow had tears in her eyes. The officer grabbed a fist of Willow's hair and jerked her upright. He drew his gun and pressed it to her temple.

"_You will correct what has happened." _A machine said.

Willow's face was white, eye's cast upwards she was mumbling a prayer only God could hear.

I nodded. He was not going to shoot Willow. I was helped to my feet. Willow and I were pulled into a room and I was placed at one end of the table and Willow the other. The officer put the gun back at her temple.

Some paper and a pen was in front of me. I uncapped the pen and with shaking hands wrote what I would need. I was going to try a basic voice restoring spell. I added the name of a rare book however, to buy time. Hopefully this would correct itself.

Some one took the paper from me and the only thing left in the room was me, Willow, the officer, and a gun.

**Buffy's pov:**

We were sitting in a lecture hall. GIles had the projector up. After hours of searching, we finally had a eureka moment.

He played some eerie classical music for atmosphere and started the show.

WHO ARE THE GENTLEMEN?

Next slide.

THEY ARE FAIRYTALE MONSTERS

WHAT DO THEY WANT?

HEARTS

THEY COME TO A TOWN

THEY STEAL ALL THE VOICES, SO NO ONE CAN SCREAM

THEN

There was a very morbid picture of a Gentlemen cutting the heart out of a person.

They were holding it proudly in the air.

Xander raised his hand. HOW DO WE KILL IT?

I made a pounding motion with my fist, but stopped when Xander gave me the look.

IN THE TALES, NO SWORD CAN KILL THEM

BUT THE PRINCESS SCREAMED ONCE AND THEY ALL DIED.

Okay. To bad no one could scream.

The others were having the same thought.

BUFFY WILL HUNT TONIGHT

I nodded, not knowing what good that would do.

**BUFFYTHEVAMPIRESLAYER**

I ran through the streets, following the monsters through the city to the clock tower.

I fought the minions while they just watched and laughed. Clapping and smiling. Suddenly, I saw something move in the shadows. A person. They tackled the minions and I made a beeline for the boxes. I opened it and let out a blood curdling scream.

The Gentlemen gripped the sides of their head, calling out in silent agony. Their heads exploded, leaving a green slim everywhere.

I looked at my savior and my heart stopped in my chest. My blood ran cold with the icy water of hate. My lips felt dirty as if I kissed dirt.

Riley stood before me, in full commando gear.

"Buffy, that was amazing!" He gave me sick smile and ran over to me. His eyes became worried. "Buffy, whats wrong. We defeated them."

My voice was barley audible, just above a whisper. "Whats wrong? Where is my friend you son of bitch?"

His eyes grew wide, the panic clear on his face.

It only took one punch for me to knock him unconscious.

**And lets all do the happy dance. Best chapter ever. Oh, God. I loved writing that. I mean, you have no idea how happy this makes me. Anyway, I expect a lot of comments. **

**The Silent Scream- I think it is. But you are asking the wrong person about grammatical correctness. Feel free to use my Martin reference. **

** Doppelgangland is a great episode. Vamp Willow is hysterical. Especially due to the fact that Willow is my favorite character and I identify strongly with her. When ever I watch that episode, I always think- **_**Is that what I would be like as a Whedon Vamp?**_

__**Nightmares was amazing, especially for a fist season episode. It was so well done. The Buffy's nightmare totally got to me. **

** New Moon Rising I liked because Oz finally left. I mean, he was a cool character but he was just getting so dull. **

** Normal Again's ending totally had me like in this contemplation mode that lasted for days. Like, I didn't know what to believe. What if the was Whedon's intention? She is just crazy. Like, the entire thing means nothing. It reminded me of the Cheese Man in Restless. Some people believe its Buffy and the cheese is a metaphor for her slayerness. Others think its Joss Whedon- accepting the fact that his show is cheesy. He says it has no meaning. I am going with that one. I believe it has no meaning. However since everything in that episode has meaning the cheese man means that everything they do, in the grand scheme of things, means nothing. If that makes sense. **

**See you all next chapter. **

** \- The Professor. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

**I DO NOT OWN BUFFY**

**TARA'S POV:**

With shaking hands I poured the last ingredient into the bowl, knowing it wouldn't work. With a flash of light I knew Willow was dead.

"Well witch its you lucky day." The commander removed the gun from Willow's head and put it back in his holster.

Willow whispered a prayer that clearly wasn't English and ran over to, pulling me into a hug. "That was amazing! You saved my life!" She moved closer to my face, as if getting ready to kiss me, but stopped when the solider cleared his throat.

"Well, obviously you two have a lot to celebrate, with not one of you being dead. So, lets get you back. We were brought back to the cell. After of a few minutes of finally being alone, Willow leaned in to kiss me. I didn't resist.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Willow whispered.

"No, please. I liked it. A lot." I took her face in my hands.

"They hurt you, and there was nothing I could do about it." Willow said.

"Hey, I've h- had Wwworse." And I meant it too. I gave her one of my lopsided grins.

But it didn't have the calming effect I was going for, it just made her look worse.

From our spot on the ground, she leaned her head in my lap. "You know, I never realized I was a lesbian until recently."

"No?" I ran my hand through her hair. "I first knew in sixth grade. The boys just weren't appealing anymore."

"I mean, like, I though I liked Xander and Oz. But I think I just didn't want to admit to myself. I was afraid, am afraid, of what my friends and family are going to think." Willow's voice got deep.

"I went through the same thing. The only person I told was my mom. I think she was relived. Relived that I wouldn't get pulled into the same situation she was in." That was my mom's biggest fear actually. That when I left I would find a guy that seemed nice, then turned violent without a reason. Then be trapped with two kids like she was, with no way out. No way to get her kids out.

Willow nodded. "I'm just being silly."

I continued to run my hand through Willows hair, "Did you run away?"

"What?" Willow asked.

"What Walsh said yesterday. Did you run away? As a kid I mean."

Willow sat in silence for a moment. "Yes. I did. Once when I was six. I ran away to our basement. I stayed there for three days. Then again when I was eight, I ran away to the school. Then fourteen. That lasted much longer, about a week and a half. I stayed at Xander's, and the school, hiding in the library. After that I didn't spend much time at home, seeing if they would miss me."

"I ran away."

"Yeah? For how long?" Willow asked, taking my hand in hers.

"I'm still running." I kissed Willow, this one deeper then the other time.

_We need to run away from here. _

I was taken aback by the voice in my head. But Willow's piercing stare gave me reassurance.

_How should we do that? _I though back.

_I've been thinking about it, since we got here. With our combined magiks, we can wait until they open the door again. Then we can blow them back. The electrical control office is in the third hallway to the left. Then, if I can get in there, we can cut the power and open a back entrance. Then we're out. _

The idea was crazy. But it could work. If we were fast enough we can be out of here in ten minutes maybe? _We have some things we need to work out, but it could work. It has to work. _

_ I know. _

**Buffy's pov:**

Riley was tied to a chair next to Spike. He came around about a minute ago.

All three of us stood in front of him. I was in the center, my arms crossed over my chest, Giles was holding a notebook, and Xander was holding a sword.

Riley's was sweating profusely, but stared my straight in the face.

I bent down so I could make eye contact with him. "Listen, you can spill your guts figuratively or we can do it literally, either way, you're going to tell us everything."

"Oh, she's going to kill you." Spike rolled his eyes.

Riley gulped, his adams apple jumping up and down. "I will not betray my commander."

"Like how you betrayed me, Riley? Like how you led me on, kissed me, but secretly you were doing God knows what to my friend?" The image of Riley hurting Willow made the thought even more painful.

"Buffy, I have to tell you something. This is going to be a shock but, Willow is a witch. A humanoid with supernatural abilities that endanger our society. She had to be removed and placed where she belongs- in a cage with other animals." He said this with all sincerity.

I broke out laughing. Then I punched him.

"Are you saying I'm an animal? Excuse me. I drink blood, so what?" Spike shouted.

Giles and Xander pulled Spikes chair into the other room, him screaming the entire way.

"I know that Willow is a witch you nimrod. And don't you ever insult her in that way again. She has saved hundreds- no correction- billions of lives. Have I ever told you the story about how she helped me stop a demon on steroids from EATING THE WORLD" I screamed it in his face, just to make sure he heard me.

"Buffy, she is evil by nature..." Riley continued.

"No, shut up. If anyone is an evil bastard its you. You're going to take me to my best friend at gunpoint if thats what it takes. I would do anything to get her back, and you better believe it." We were nose to nose.

"You're wasting your time." Riley said.

"Why Riley, why? How am I? This is a person I would die a hundred times for, and you are going to tell me where she is."

Riley paused, taking in what I said. "We put a bullet in her head three days ago. She's dead."

**That evil son of a bitch. Okay, thats my Authors note. **

**The Silent Scream- So, he talked. I hope you don't think I'm too evil. **

**Guest- Buffy has some serious ass kissing to do. Don't worry. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

**Buffy's pov:**

"I want to see the body." Xander said, as he ran his hands through his hair. "I want to feel her pulse myself. He's probably a lying bastard anyway."

After Riley said Willow was dead I called him some bad words and beat the living shit out of him. Then I stared at his unconscious body until Giles and Xander came in. I haven't said anything since.

"We need to find out for sure before we give up." Giles rubbed at his glasses again.

"Yeah, exactly. She's not dead. They're playing us." Xander's voice cracked. "I mean if she was, I would know. She would have found a way to tell me. She's Willow. And she's eighteen. And she loves to read. And work with computers. And she was going to die in bed with twelve fat great grandchildren. Or fighting. She was going to die when we die. When the world needs her to. With us. She can't die like that. Not like that." Xander was full out bawling now. He dropped to his knee's and sobbed some more.

Giles excused himself. He had something in his eye.

I stared at the wall.

**Willow's pov:**

_What if they kill us? _Tara thought, as she leaned her head against my chest.

_Then we die fighting. Not like animals. _

_You've had to make that choice a lot, haven't you? _Tara's voice ringed like lovely bells in my mind.

_I guess you can say that, yeah. _I thought about when I fist joined Buffy, on that second day of high school. That was the first time I had to choose. Xander too. Bingo and birthday cards just didn't seem as important anymore, not after Jesse died.

I stroked Tara's hair, _I understand if you're not ready to make that choice. _

My head stayed silent for a long time, the only sound was our hearts pumping.

After about five minutes my head was filled with her voice again. _Tell me what I need to do. _

**RILEY'S POV:**

I felt like crap. Like I was just beat up by a girl.

I was just beat up by a girl.

But it was worth it. I couldn't have Buffy and her band of freaks infiltrating our base to rescue her demon friend. However, I feared for my own well being. Buffy is going to want to avenge her friends 'death' and something tells me I'm on the revenge list.

I heard footsteps walk towards me. Large hands grabbed me and threw me against the wall. It was the old man.

"Listen to me you prick. You are going to tell me where your operation is or I'm going to put a bullet in your head. You and your cronies took someone very important to me. You are going to lead me to her."

His face was red and he was breathing heavily. His face was streaked with tears.

"She's dead. I told you already."

His eyes narrowed behind his glasses, almost snake- like. "You're lying." He hissed.

This wasn't a last ditch effort to tell yourself it wasn't true. Not like Buffy's was. He meant it. He knew.

I was slammed into the wall again. "Look at me." He grabbed my face and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Say it again Riley. Say it to my face. Look me in the eye, and tell me Willow's dead."

And I saw it. Behind the snake eyes I saw the eyes of an angry parent. A father. A father that was going to do everything he could to bring his daughter home. Even if that meant he was going to have to tear the world apart. Even if that meant killing me.

His children. This band of freaks were his children. And we took one from him.

I look him in the eyes. Those desperate father eyes, and no words escaped my lips.

**Giles's pov:**

Riley remained silent, and my entire being was flooded with relief and hope. I dropped him and he landed at my feet with a thud.

I bent down to his level. Waiting.

"The entrance is in Lowell House. There's a mirror in the hallway. Good luck getting in though. They're going to shoot you before you can even try." He sneered.

"No they wont." It was Buffy. She held up a little plastic card. "We have an all access pass."

Riley visibly paled at the sight of it.

"And a voice recording." Xander held up a tape recorder.

We tied Riley to a closet rack and shut the door. It wasn't hard, he didn't fight us.

"Giles, what are we going to do after we get in?" Buffy asked.

I picked up the gourd on the table. The gourd that would summon the first slayer.

"Whatever it takes."

Buffy nodded and Xander was already stock piling weapons.

I watched them get ready and was filled with pride. My children. They were becoming fine young people, and I couldn't have been happier.

"Alright. lets go." Buffy said.

I nodded. It was time to get my daughter.

**Walsh's pov:**

I looked at my son. He was sleeping soundly, but was fully assembled, fully ready for action. For life.

I checked his vitals, making sure everything was still okay.

I went over to the desk to make myself a cup of coffee. I turned back around and dropped my cup, spilling coffee all over myself. Adam was sitting, up staring at me.

"Hello mother. "

**Willow's pov:**

This was how it was going to work. When the guards open the door next, we were going to blow them back against the wall, knocking them unconscious. After that we were going to grab their guns. Tara was going to use magic to push them into our cell.

Then we were going to make our way to the electric room, me disabling the sensory alarms as we go. Tara was going to be look out. I told her to aim low, only if it was necessary.

After we were in the control room, we would take the guns and hit the soldiers there in the head with the back of the gun, hoping to use as little magic as possible. We need our strength. I would break into the system, disabling everything. I was only going to unlock the doors we needed. We would escape through the back entrance.

Now we were playing the waiting game. Tara was twiddling her thumbs and I was picking at my cast. Hopefully my broken hand wont hinder my tech skills to badly.

I leaned in and gave Tara a kiss. She smiled, but her eyes were full of worry.

We were at full attention as we heard boots coming down the hall. They stopped in front of the door.

I took Tara's hand. This was it. We only had one chance. One shot.

The door opened.

**Finally! After ten chapters they finally escape! Sorry I changed pov's so much this chapter, everyones stories have to be coming together. Also, I just want to say that Riley's and Giles pov's this chapter were my favorite to write the entire story. **

**Tell me what you think in the comments. **

**Guest- Yes, Riley is an evil bastard. I added his little POV to bestow a little decency upon him. **

**The Silent Scream- I didn't go to far into the stuffing knock out portion because it messed with my flow. Giles got to him though. **

**Ltlconf- Don't worry, I'm not going soft on you. They are going to get what they deserve. **

**JustJane18- I'm really glad you like it! The initiative was always so morally ambiguous, it was fun to play with the concept. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I DO NOT OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER**

**Spike's pov:**

"You are a dead man, let me tell you. If you even harmed a hair on Red's head, Buffy is going to kill you. I mean slowly and painfully." I yelled at the closet.

The closet remained silent.

"You think they're going to let you go? Not bloody likely. They like _me_ more then they like you. They may give me the scraps if I'm lucky. Anyway, I hope you die. You put this bloody chip in my head." Still, no sound came from the captives closet.

"Anyway, see you in hell." I glanced at the clock on the wall and my jaw dropped. "Passions is on! Passions is on and I'm chained to a bloody tub! Timmy fell down the bloody well and I'm stuck in a bloody tub! God, I'm going to _kill_ Buffy and her friends." I pulled at the wall, but to no avail.

Finally, a sound came from the closet. "Wait, I didn't see it last week. Timmy fell in a well?"

**Willows pov:**

We picked up the guns of the unconscious guards. We ran down the hall and I came to the first sensor.

"Can you do it?" Tara whispered.

I looked at it. The technology was unlike anything I've ever had to deal with. I nodded, I had to do it.

I cut a few wires, rewired some. But it was taking forever. Tara looked around nervously, her finger twitching on the trigger of her gun. My cast was banging around and making things extraordinary difficult.

My cast snagged on a red wire and the entire system started ringing, lights were flashing and a warning bell was going. "Fuck!" I yelled.

"Will, what happened?" Tara quavered.

I didn't answer, just grabbed her hand and sprinted down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me. After four years of running for my life, I thought I would be in better shape.

"Freeze!" A solider yelled, his gun pointed at us. We were surrounded.

"Drop the gun!" Another yelled.

Tara did, and we raised our hands. The commander ran towards us, his gun drawn. "On your knees!" He commanded.

We compiled, I felt hot tears sting my eyes. I failed. I failed and we were going to die. Right here, a bullet in the head like a sick dog. Anger swelled in me, I was done. Done with being treated like crap. Whether it was by the kids at school, my own parents, and now the government. I was done.

I stood up, and opened my palms. The commander was yelling for me to get down to, get back on my knees, but I was done kneeling.

A strong wind was picking up in the hall and the commander flew backwards. Bullets were being fired but didn't hit us. Bullets wouldn't harm us now.

"Listen, Sir, here's a word of advice, don't try and control someone who's stronger then you," I said, my voice low and threatening.

"She has a point."

My heart stopped in my chest. I would know that voice anywhere. That voice so full of spunk, so full of determination. Buffy.

"I find it very unwise of you sir, to lock up someone who can control the ground you stand on. I find it downright stupid, to lock up someone who can control the ground you stand on, and the slayers best friend." Buffy was standing next to me now, taking my hand in hers.

"Hi Buff."

"Willow, you look horrible." Buffy commented.

"I'm aware." I give her a smile and her hand a squeeze, just to make sure she's really there.

She squeezes back and looks at the commander again, "So we are just going to be off, got some stuff we need to do."

"Who are you?" The commander demanded, his gun shaking.

"I'm Buffy. The Slayer." Buffy said matter of fact.

"The what?" The commander asked, a lot less aggressively.

"You know, the Slayer. The one and only. I kill things." She simplified, still not letting go of my hand. "Well demons usually. Vampires. That sort of thing. I don't kill humans. Against my ethics, not yours obviously."

"I've never killed anyone in my life." The commander said smugly.

"No. Maybe you haven't. But you've kidnaped, tortured, and done God knows what else to some innocent people." Buffy countered.

"Your friend, yeah not human. She's an animal. A subhuman crossbreed." The commander said, his eyes burning into my skull.

"Yeah, well if she's an animal. I'm a monster." Buffy hissed.

And that, for a lack of better words, is when shit hit the fan.

Buffy released my hand and lunged at the commanders throat. I helped Tara to her feet, gripping her hand we slammed a group of soldiers into the wall. I didn't feel tired after, I felt good.

"These your friends?" Tara asked.

"Yep."

"They're kick asses." Tara breathed as we moved another group of oncoming soldiers.

"I know."

**Buffy's Pov:**

It wasn't that hard to infiltrate the base. His all access card got us through any door and the voice recording stopped us from dying in the killer elevator. Giles did some weird chant that knocked out every guard within a hundred feet of us. It was kind of awesome. There wasn't that many though. It seems like there was a drill going on or something.

We first searched the cell blocks, which were pretty much empty except for a few demons. I was starting to panic. What if Willow was dead? What if she was in an operating room lying cut open on a table?

"Buffy, you hear that?" Xander said.

Giles and I stopped walking and listened, there was screaming coming from another hallway. It sounded like some older men, but there was a girls as well. Strong and defiante and perky. Willows voice.

We ran as fast as we good, our legs naturally following the sounds of her voice.

If I said what we found when we turned the corner surprised me, I would be a bigger lier then Riley. Willow was doing some awesome witch thing and the commander looked like he was going to shit his pants.

"Listen, Sir, here's a word of advice, don't try and control someone who's stronger then you," Willow said, Looking ten feet tall, towering over the commander. She lost weight, that was for sure, but she was stronger.

"She has a point." I said, trying to keep my relief at bay. I could cry at Giles's apartment, but now, I had to be macho Buffy.

Xander ran over to the other girl with her, pushing her behind him. Giles pulled out that gourd thing, things were going to get ugly.

"I find it very unwise of you sir, to lock up someone who can control the ground you stand on. I find it downright stupid, to lock up someone who can control the ground you stand on, and the slayers best friend." I said, my voice becoming more and more threatening with every word. Someone was going to pay. I took Willows hand in mine, just to make sure she was there.

"Hi Buff." Willow said, her palms sweaty.

"Willow, you look horrible." She really did. Her face was covered in bruises and welts. She was very sick and pale looking.

"I'm aware." She squeezes my hand.

I squeeze back and looks at the commander again, "So we are just going to be off, got some stuff we need to do." We had to get out of here.

"Who are you?" The commander demanded, his gun shaking.

"I'm Buffy. The Slayer." I said matter of fact. What, these people claim to be experts on the spooky but don't know who I am? Pitiful.

"The what?" The commander asked, he sounded like he was going to cry.

"You know, the Slayer. The one and only. I kill things." I simplified for him, still not letting go of Willows hand. "Well demons usually. Vampires. That sort of thing. I don't kill humans. Against my ethics, not yours obviously."

"I've never killed anyone in my life." The commander said smugly.

"No. Maybe you haven't. But you've kidnaped, tortured, and done God knows what else to some innocent people." I stated. My blood was beginning to boil. He needs to pay.

"Your friend, yeah not human. She's an animal. A subhuman crossbreed." The commander said.

"Yeah, well if she's an animal. I'm a monster." I hissed.

I lunged for his throat. My body flooding with satisfaction when he waked his head on the floor. I just started punching him, not caring how much blood got on my sweater. After the first two he stopped fighting.

The whole ordeal was chaos. Will and the mystery girl were doing some uber powerful witchy voodoo, Xander had a sword and Giles was doing something with that gourd he brought.

The commander coughed out one of his teeth. "So, you going to kill me slayer?" He asked, smiling blood.

"No. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make sure the rest of your natural life and the one after is a living hell." I took another crack at his face again. "Dying would be way to kind for you."

The commander smiled again. "Hey, it was worth it. Your friend was a real screamer."

I banged him into a wall. "Who's in charge? Huh?"

"Why? You haven't figured it out yet? Its your physiology professor princess. She's been watching Willow and Tara since they set foot on campus."

Walsh? I always knew she was a bitch, but not an evil bitch. "Where is she?" I growled.

He never answered. A young soldier burst into the room, unarmed.

"Walsh! Its Walsh! She's dead!"

**Hate me, its okay. I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. I've been really busy with school and everything recently an FanFiction had to take a back seat. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it felt a little rushed, I just wanted to get it up.**

**The Silent Scream- I hope this lived up to expectations. **

**FivebyFive89- (Great name, by the way.) I glad you like it. I know the changing of perspective annoys some people. **

**Guest- Thank you for the constant encouragement and reviews. It was a real big help. **

**KatsukiC- Thank you. :) I will hopefully be updating more. **

**Ltlconf- The initiative is going to get into really large amounts of trouble with not only Buffy, but the US government. Not to worry, justice will be dealt accordingly. **

**TARAMACLAYFAN- Thank you so much for the PM! It helped a lot. **


End file.
